Reborn
by The New Vampire
Summary: Three girls have okay lives, but they've always fantasized about something better. When they are offered the chance to jump into their favorite series of all time, they accept, and are born into new bodies, only to come together later in time. NOT a Sue!


**Reborn**

**Chapter 1**

"Ding-dong!" Tara walked to the door. Opening it, she saw her two best friends, Juliet and Thalia standing on the doorstep. Without waiting for an invitation in, they strode in and Tara closed the door behind them. Tear tracks crawled down her cheeks and her eyes were still bright with unshed tears.

"What happened?" asked Thalia in sisterly concern. Finally, Tara broke down and told her friends everything-how her parent's marriage deteriorated, how they never stopped arguing, how they eventually split up and moved away from each other.

"And now they want me to choose between them!" cried their distraught friend. They both comforted her as best as they could, and eventually she ran out of tears. Brushing off her tears, she exhaled, and then turned to us.

"My dad's away of business and my sister's staying over with friends. They left me to mind the house." Juliet thought for a moment.

"Let's watch some movies. We'll chill tonight and clean up tomorrow. Plus, there's no sweat about school, since its summer vacation." The three girls agreed, and they went downstairs to turn on the TV.

"One, two or three?" Tara asked her friends.

"One!" they cried after a moment of thought.

"After all, it's best to start at the beginning," Thalia said. Tara reached over to grab the case, but she recoiled almost immediately. The three DVD cases were glowing softly with a bluish light, and strands wrapped into a sphere around the girls. Tara's Lord of the Rings one-volume set floated over to them. It was flipped open to a blank page, and words of the same light appeared.

|Greetings. I am Yavanna of the Valar. We have chosen you three to aid Arda in its most critical hour. The Fellowship will be formed, but they are in need of guidance. You three are strong, pure, determined. We can give you your heart's desire, if you accept. But be warned. You will endure pain, heartbreak, but also love and joy. Choose quickly. We cannot send you over in your present state, but we can change you into the forms you think best.| The three girls shared a look.

"An Elf," said Juliet.

"A Man," said Thalia.

"A Hobbit," said Tara.

They smiled as the world turned black.

A/N: This is a short chappie, but the next is coming up pretty soon, since I'm on a roll. Love ya if you review.

…

Nah, I'm not that mean. I just can't resist seeing the looks on your faces. Don't worry this parts nice!

Year 92 of the Second Age-(3 years after Legolas' birth)

The deep forests of Mirkwood housed elves. And today, near the edge of the elven city, a couple was dizzy with joy. The Eldar race never gave birth very easily, so when the baby was healthy and well, that was a cause for celebration. Sevra and Liron named their baby girl Juliet. After all, it had only been three years since the coming of Prince Legolas. And they sensed that their child would come to greatness…

Year 2983 of the Third Age-(5 years after Boromir's birth)

Lyer daughter of Katran awoke from unconsciousness. She had fainted after giving birth to her daughter. She had white-blonde hair that was unique in the court of Lord Denethor. Her soft blue-gray eyes were blurred with the shock of light and simply being born. Lyer smiled. She was happy, even happier than if she had been gifted with a son. Somehow, she sensed that this baby would have a tangled fate. And a great danger in the future. But she soon shook it off and rushed to show her babe to her dear husband.

"Gildron! Come see your child!" Gildron rushed to Lyer.

"Well? A girl or a boy?" he inquired. Lyer laughed in a carefree manner.

"See for your self! Isn't she perfect?" Now it was his turn to laugh.

"My dear, you just revealed the answer!" The couple laughed again, dizzy with the joy of finally becoming parents.

Year 2969 of the Third Age-(1 year after Frodo's birth)

Ivy Underhill lay panting in soft birthing bed. It hadn't been easy, but she had finally given birth. It was hard for Hobbitesses to carry a bairn, let alone give birth to one. But she had done it. Above her stood her dear friend, Primula Baggins. She was softly crooning to a wool-swathed bundle.

"Prim…my baby…Is-"

"Yes, Ivy," smiled Prim. She passed on the bundle, and Ivy gasped. The bairn was more than alive-she was radiant. Jet-black tufts of wispy baby hair crowned her brow, and large purple eyes stared up at her. They were brighter and more knowing than any bairn's should have.

"Oh, Prim…she's perfect." Prim smiled wider.

"Mm-hm. She's like my Frodo. Drogo says he has an elfish air about him." Ivy slowly nodded. She had seen an elf before, and the ethereal beauty seemed to have touched her child.

"What will you name her?" Prim asked. Ivy thought for a little while. She had once thought that she would follow tradition and name her child Lily or Lavender or another flower name, but now she seemed to have changed her mind. One name leapt out to her that seemed to fit her child.

"Tara. I'll name her Tara." At that moment, Drogo Baggins came into the door.

"Sorry, Prim, but he insists on being with you." Winking in his special way, he slipped out after gently dropping a blue bundle into his wife's arms. Prim grinned.

"Well, Frodo," she crooned. "Want to see your Auntie's baby?" A sweet musical murmur seemed to sound its assent, and Prim sat down on the bed and shifted Frodo so he could see Tara. Wide blue eyes met purple and the two mothers wondered at the similarities between the two children. They both had a certain light in their eyes and they both seemed to have been endowed with the beauty of the Eldar race. And you could just barely see a pure light surrounding them. They were both perfect.

A/N: Well, that was the first chapter! Thanks to H, my wonderful friend. I am forever in your debt for making this happen for me.

I warn you: this story will not move on if I don't get at least 5 reviews. Yes, I'm grasping for straws. If I don't get 5, then I will just not update, and you all will go crazy with guilt and curiosity about what is going to happen next. See ya!


End file.
